


The kingdom of my heart

by enigmaticma



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, I don't want to waste someone's time only for it to have one or two comments, Love Confessions, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, One Night Stands, Sacrifice, War, it is not beta read, thank u for understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23486614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticma/pseuds/enigmaticma
Summary: To save his kingdom from a war he was bound to lose, The King Minseok of Morgania requested help from the neighbor Kingdom of WuLin, which costed him more than just an army.
Relationships: Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Comments: 12
Kudos: 37
Collections: EXO-M Fic Fest R2





	The kingdom of my heart

**Author's Note:**

> I realized I don't get much comments so I didn't bother asking for a beta reader. I will edit until it is polished enough, please bear with me. Thank you.
> 
> Prompt #: 127
> 
> Pairing: Any/Any
> 
> Prompt: Character A is a king whose kingdom is being threatened by a neighboring kingdom. Character A goes to another king (Character B) in the West for help. Character B agrees to lend his army to help, the catch is that Character A has to sleep with him.
> 
> ヾ(‘∀｀=ヽ)※．；，゜☆

Minseok was shaking at the report his commanders sent him, “we are losing our south Territories, your majesty,” Jongdae, his advisor, commented, “we need to ask for help.”

Morgania, Minseok’s kingdom, is a country of a long peaceful history, having resources of gold and diamonds in the long line of mountains in the north, covered by Ice from the east and prosperous green lands on the west. Minseok had become king just five years before a sudden attack from the neighboring South country, The union of Gandol, which tried to take over their mines of Gold and fertile fields south-west the country.

“Who do you suggest we ask for help?” Minseok glared at Jongdae, before he mockingly listed, “the old king of Danish who had refused to help our country in my father’s living? Or the poor country of the east, Mengir, which is suffering great poverty, or better yet, beg Wu Yi Fan, the King of the WuLin, who praised himself to be worth to rule over the continent, to help me?” 

The men looked at him silently and Jongdae, who was used to the King’s crankiness since the beginning of the war, crossed his arms and glared at Minseok. They were friends since childhood and both knew they could trust the other regardless of the ill-filled world they lived in. Jongdae approached him and set a rock on WuLin and commented, “the country of WuLin would die to have access to our mines, so a little help for a little percentage of our annual mines findings is suitable to convince him.”

“I better die,” Minseok threw the rock away, “I will send him a request for help and let me see what he will ask as a payment, it will give us an idea if we want to trust him. In fact, I will go myself,” Minseok picked more rocks, “the minister of war shall be the supervisor of our troupes, we must put them on hold until my return.” 

“I will go with you,” Jongdae offered and Minseok nodded without much arguing. They went on a more civil attire, only holding the royal secret seals to prove their identities. It took them seven days on horses, with little rest to reach the capital of WuLin, Quin Fu, and Minseok slept in an inn first. Meanwhile, Jongdae made sure to have his futon by the door, alert. They bathed, wore cleaner clothes, and walked to the castle. 

The seal made Minseok meet the king faster. He looked dashing in the golden attire, a dragon of white engraved in the throne. He gave Minseok a plain look before lifting his hand. Everybody left the room and Jongdae did as much. Minseok bowed cautiously, receiving a similar bow, “I am surprised by your visit, considering the Union plans to win over your lands,” the voice speaking to him was deeper than his memories. Minseok frowned, he didn’t meet Yi Fan since they both were eighteen. 

They had the same age and both countries expected them to be friends but that wasn’t the case, “I came to ask for your mercy and help,” Minseok spoke as smoothly as possible, not to show emotions, “your military force is an example of power, no one would be able to match it, so I came to ask for your Majesty to grace me with your help.” 

The king remained silent for a while, “what price are you ready to pay for such a request?” Minseok tried not to roll his eyes at how greedy Yifan sounded to him, “you are asking me to send my men, the citizens of my country to fight a war that is not theirs, I hope you are ready to pay the price of that.” 

Minseok frowned, as it was true it wasn’t The WuLin people’s fight, so he kept his face down, “I am ready to pay any price your majesty finds fit.” 

“Give me your body for one night,” Yifan said without batting a lash and Minseok’s face morphed into a horrified one, “your honor and dignity for my people’s life and the safety of yours, I think it is reasonable.”

It wasn’t. Minseok couldn’t believe Yi Fan would ask him to do that. He was a virgin and known to be a shy and crude person, so Yifan was aware of his inexperience. However, his army’s resistance won’t last anymore and his country won’t _just_ lose land or resources if he did not do what he was asked to do. “If your majesty would keep the agreement as a secret, I am willing,” Minseok answered steadily, “my body is yours until your Majesty finds the price fit the sacrifice I am asking your people to make.”

Yifan looked stunned for a moment, “Far well,” he clapped his hands twice and people got in, “prepare our armies, we are going to stop the invasion on our neighboring country and stop the Union’s selfish crusade.”

It took Minseok a moment to realize YiFan was heading back with him. The army took seven days to reach the hit areas and Yifan was smart enough to fill the gaps in Minseok’s defence plans. They secured the territories and even claimed few cities on the other side, which pushed the Union to surrender, asking for a treaty. Minseok saw the war of a year end in three months and his heart clenched in pain.

He felt like he failed his country as a king. They threw a festive week in the entire country to celebrate the victory. Minseok and Yifan sat both in King sized thrones, watching the world party. Yifan seemed pleased with himself while Minseok was unable to smile.

“You look like a man who lost everything,” Yifan commented to him and Minseok looked at him rather stoically. Yifan was taller even on the sitting position which annoyed Minseok, the man approached Minseok and whispered, “you got to fulfill your part of the deal.”

“Once we can escape this formal celebration,” Minseok looked at him right in the eyes and continued, “I can lead you to my secret chambers.” 

Yifan looked quite intrigued and said nothing. Minseok suddenly announced he was tired and wished to retire and Yifan stood to announce that he too wished to retire and rest, “my journey back to my Kingdom is awaiting for me.” 

They walked side by side until a hall. Minseok stopped them and looked at Jongdae, “please lead his advisors to their chambers, I will speak with his majesty a little more before he retires to his bed,” he announced. Jongdae compiled and Yifan only nodded for his followers to leave. Minseok opened a small door and held Yifan’s hand a bit rigidly leading him in. They were soon in a bedroom, surrounded with books, and wall length glass windows. Minseok stood aside, “I use this when I need privacy.”

“It is quite private,” Yifan commented as he sat down in bed. He started untying the knot of his traditional Wulian attire and Minseok made sure to lock the door before facing him. Minseok was stunned by how strongly built the King was but kept his expression firm and expressionless. He undressed normally as he walked to the bed, “If I didn’t know you, Minseok, I would say I’m not your first…”

“I am paying the price for my Kingdom’s independence, I have nothing to be ashamed of,” Minseok pushed out of his pants and fast made his way under the covers before looking at Yifan who kept looking at him. “I prepared everything for this.” He offered the oil vial and Yifan looked at it for a moment, seemingly hesitant, so Minseok added, “I am ready.” Yifan approached Minseok and slid in bed, covering his nudity as Minseok was gladly looking away from him.

“You shouldn’t feel ashamed of intimacy, Minseok,” Yifan caressed Minseok’s cheeks before untying his hair. It fell down, covering more face and letting him look more cute and vulnerable. Yifan looked entranced but Minseok held himself from thinking so. The sudden contact of lips on his made him squeak but he said nothing as Yifan’s hands touched his body. Thumbs on his nipples made him flinch at the sudden shudder in his body. Nobody touched him like that and definitely nobody made him feel like that. 

Before he knew it, Minseok felt needy. He was whimpering at every move Yifan’s hands did and more when he made himself in between Minseok’s legs, sliding his hands down to squeeze his butt cheeks. He was shaking, arms encircling Yifan’s neck as the man kissed his jaw, neck, and went down to his nipples. 

Minseok felt both embarrassed and ecstatic. It was fine until he felt something warm and slick push through his inside and he flinched, “Yifan!” he screamed in shock, “no! don’t… Ah!” Yifan did something because a jolt of pure pleasure hit his body and he tensed before relaxing. 

Yifan only looked at him before smiling, “you never felt this good, didn’t you?” Minseok didn’t have time to talk about it because the same sensation hit his body as Yifan abused his walls. He could feel another finger added, then another, then another, but the pressure on that point of pleasure, that Yifan used strength and speed to trigger, made him feel a weird sensation of warmth fill his lungs as he moaned loudly, shamelessly, through the entire process. Yifan kept his eyes on him until he exploded in a stream of white. 

Minseok truly thought it was over as the fall back was exhausting but his hand was suddenly filled with oil and led to a rock hard length, “prepare me,” Yifan ordered and Minseok froze there until Yifan made his hand move. He gave Yifan’s length a few strokes before Yifan stopped him, pushing his legs further back and poking through him. Minseok let out a scream of pain but all complaints that threatened to leave his lips were swallowed.

He won’t beg Yifan to show mercy. He did it once and so was his price. He waited for more pain but Yifan settled in, holding into Minseok and kissing his face softly, “It will be better soon,” he mumbled, “you are tighter now, but it will get better, just relax.” 

Minseok tried to relax his muscles, to stop the fading pain from worsening and tried to focus on Yifan for once. The king kissed him like a lover which made his heart feel weird, and he kissed him back. They kept it that way until the burn of his rim stopped completely and he nodded to Yifan. The first movement of Yifan inside his guts was definitely the weirdest thing Minseok ever experienced. It was great but at the same time felt so wrong. 

A part of Minseok’s mind objected that someone he didn’t love had the pleasure to feel and fill him up. 

Yifan took a pace that turned him insane, making him moan so loud it made Yifan look proud. He sat up and held Minseok’s knees, “look at you, Minseok. Look at how you swallow me whole inside you,” Yifan urged and Minseok dared to look and was truly amazed by how deep he could take Yifan inside him. It was a sight that added more to the pleasure he felt. 

The second he felt Yifan fill him with warmth, stripes of white lined up his chest. He was breathless and tired but satiated to the point, he slept as soon as he closed his eyes. 

When Minseok woke up, he was cleaned, dressed, and sleeping in his personal bed. He frowned as he sat up, before wincing in mild pain. The events of the previous night did hit him like a truck and he hoped his body’s instant reaction would die down before it raises questions. 

He called for a bath, bathed, got dressed, and walked down for breakfast. He was surprised to see Yifan in full attire, “I am glad your majesty could join us before my departure,” Yifan announced, which slapped Minseok to the face, “My duties can no longer wait,” Minseok nodded and they bowed to each other respectfully, despite how painful it was for Minseok to bend, and Yifan smiled to him a little before walking by his side. It was a tradition for the king to walk his guest, especially another king, to the door before sending him off. 

Minseok tried not to show emotions but he felt like a used rag that nobody wanted. He kept his head high despite that and sent Yifan off properly. Once in his throne however, Jongdae faced him with a frown, “I don’t know which was really worse, Minseok, paying him with our resources or your dignity,” Minseok looked up to meet his eyes and noticed they were alone, “he made sure nobody else but me could see you at your weakest times, but Minseok…”

“My honor and dignity are intact, regardless of what you had seen,” Minseok offered a smile to Jongdae, “while my people need resources to rebuild what is destroyed and I truly plan to reinforce our ranks.” Minseok gave Jongdae a hardened look, “I am no longer able to beg for help, so you better call for a meeting. It is time for our country to have a strong army and a better defense.” 

It took Minseok one year to do that, he bought weapons, built fortresses, created strong territories, and fortified their friendships with most countries. He worked hard to encircle the Union, making treaties and economical deals with every country, except WaLin. 

It was the last country he contacted and he expected an answer not an entire invitation to celebrate their spring festival as a neighboring king and “friend”. Minseok dreaded to go but still did. 

This time he went in a very formal way, bringing jewelry and gold as gifts for the king. His expression which was always expressionless remained stoic despite the polite way he bowed to the king. “Long live King of WuLin. May the friendship between us last in peace.”

Yifan stood and welcomed Minseok warmly, much to the man’s surprise, “My dear Minseok, what is the need of the formalities? We are friends and neighboring kings,” Yifan’s warm voice nearly broke Minseok’s defences.

“I didn’t come in a proper way the previous time so I am trying to redeem myself,” Minseok’s words made Yifan smile and he led Minseok to sit in the VIP guest area. He was offered refreshments and food before Yifan and he spoke casually. Yifan asked him about the progress he made in his country, “I was lenient the past five years of my reign before the war but now I plan to change and be prepared for any potential enemy.” 

“Very wise of you,” Yifan said with a sincere tone, which Minseok didn’t believe much. “I figured your treaties and deals with other countries were to ensure none of them would dare side with the Union again.”

Minseok nodded, “they encircle the Union, which makes it vulnerable. If they attack again, I will have more allies and enough power to erase that piece of land off the map,” Minseok’s suddenly cold tone seemed to shock Yifan’s advisors but Yifan simply laughed.

His laugh sounded joyful and even filled with pride, which confused Minseok even more, “Finally I got to see the real King of Morgania,” Yifan exclaimed, “kind hearted but unforgiving.” 

“I doubt your majesty would spare them a second chance so I am pretty forgiving,” Minseok teased back and regretted his words as Yifan looked at him with a smirk and he blushed as he added, “I learned from your Majesty that our people’s life and safety comes first and if erasing a country will secure the safety of mine, I won’t hesitate to do it.”

“Indeed I would do the same.” Yifan admitted. “Will you join me for a Chess game tonight, my dear friend? I would love to see how skilled you are in strategy.”

“I sure want to see how the Dragon of WuLin is skilled in Strategy as well,” Minseok said politely, drinking as his eyes remained on the very much pleased Yifan. The festivity lasted for the whole day and as the night fell, Minseok was led to his chambers. He made sure that he had a knife under bed and tried to sleep. 

His heart was racing the entire night, as thoughts of million kinds crossed his mind. 

In the morning, He had to act normal but Yifan’s raising eyebrow exposed his tired expression. He had to sleep but failed the entire night. Yifan gladly didn’t comment and even offered Minseok to retire early that afternoon as they had a nightly festivity to attend. Minseok slept soundlessly that evening and woke up after sunset to dress up and get ready.

That night, Minseok and Yifan held candles in the form of lotus and walked to the city’s temple to pray for a fruitful spring. Minseok mimicked Yifan who seemed engrossed in his ritual and bowed down after setting the candle. He closed his eyes, making a wish for his mind to find peace when a whisper reached his ear. “I wish Minseok would love me.” Minseok opened his eyes and looked at the carpet as shock hit him in waves. The only close person to his ear was Yifan and he whispered it which meant it wasn’t meant to be heard unless you are attentive enough. 

The worst part, Yifan wished in Pinyin, which is not a common language and Minseok learned secretly as a kid. The King didn’t plan for Minseok to hear nor to understand his wish. 

“I wish Minseok would love me,” it echoed in his mind the entire time, even if he followed the remaining rituals with no mistakes. Once they set their lotuses on the river, Yifan and Minseok walked to the temples to receive a reading from the high priest. The old man started his ritual by asking Yifan to hold a dice of wood on his hands and materialize his wish on his mind, then he started praying as he rolled a dice in a cup when it fell out of it and landed on Minseok’s feet. Gasps around him made him look up from the character on the dice. 

Yifan looked overjoyed when the priest nodded to him, “what an amazing news!” He said with a smile, “the gods are blessing my wish.” Minseok tried not to look away, to keep his face stoic but when Yifan looked at him he looked away fast, his cheeks heating up, “May I request a meeting with you, your majesty?” 

Minseok looked at him and nodded formally bowing as Yifan bowed to the priest. The whole parade back to the palace went in a blur as Minseok’s entire focus was elsewhere. Was it beneficial to allow Yifan to touch him? Was it really worth it? He suddenly felt like he tangled himself into something beyond his control. He can’t face WuLin. No matter how powerful his army became, Wulin is leading in the weapon industry and got the best army out of the two. 

A hand on his made him look at Yifan who eyed him worriedly. They were by the stairs and Yifan was helping him out of his carriage. It embarrassed him so much that his neck turned red, which was so obvious due to his fair skin, and so he followed Yifan with his eyes casted down and his lips shut.

He didn’t say a word until he and the king settled down in front of a chess board, “you didn’t say a word,” Yi fan commented as a maid was preparing the board, “are you tired?” 

“No, I am just overwhelmed by your culture, your majesty,” Minseok forced a smile, “I didn’t know you celebrated spring so religiously.” He looked at the board and tried to focus on hiding his confusion and frustration, “in our spring festival, the king has only to host a dinner and the people are the one who celebrate it.” 

“Quite unfortunate, you are part of the people, your majesty,” Zhang Yixing, Yifan’s right arm, commented as servants served them refreshments. Yifan smiled softly at the remark while Minseok paused before nodding.

“Indeed I am,” he mumbled, making a move on the chessboard, trying to stop his brain from running miles of impossible thoughts.

They played silently for a while but Yifan seemed to notice Minseok’s obvious busy mind, “Aren’t you going to tell me what bothers you?” Minseok looked up, looking quite startled, and he wasn’t to be blamed as he was so deeply in his thoughts that Yifan’s voice sounded like thunder. Yifan realized just as much, smiling kindly as he asked, “are you feeling unwell?”

“No, no, I am just thinking about traditions of my country,” Minseok flusteredly lied, “I didn’t mean to zone out.”

Yifan lifted an eyebrow at that, observing Minseok’s game, before commenting amusedly, “if you managed to have an upper hand over me while being zoned out, I wonder what is your next move now that you are back.”

Minseok held a huff, he was a great Chess player but sometimes Chess can’t cover every strategic plan a king can think of. Things changed, people changed, means changed, and Minseok found himself cornering the King. “Check.” Yifan frowned but said nothing, thinking, before moving a piece and Minseok managed to secure his game. “Checkmate,” he announced with a flat tone.

“I expected more joy from you,” Yifan commented, “you don’t seem pleased by the outcome.”

Minseok avoided his eyes as he fixed the board and said, “I may have won this game, but you won the war I had to fight on my own,” Minseok looked up to meet Yifan’s eyes, “you are a great King, your majesty.” 

Yifan’s expression morphed into sadness all of sudden, commenting, “yet, I am not great enough to win what I aimed to win.” He stood and Minseok did as much, “can we have a moment of privacy, Minseok?” he whispered and both Jongdae and Yixing nodded them as Yifan walked out of the room with Minseok on his toes. 

Minseok allowed himself to observe the tall stature of Yifan but soon noticed a picture of two men standing side by side in a huge painting. Minseok was shocked to read, “the beloved king of WuLin, Wu FanDao,founder of the Government and setter of equality and equity of its people with his husband King Fabian, Prince of Liberia and founder of the great economy of our lands.” He stood there when hands on his shoulders made him stiffen.

“These are my ancestors, the founders of the WuLin dynasty,” Yifan explained, “The first kings of our lands who married each other for convenience but in the true version of their story, they were so deeply in love.” Minseok could feel Yifan’s softly slide to hold his arms, “King Fabian was actually a soldier of Liberia before it fell under the reign of King FanDao. He wrote scrolls and scrolls of how he met Fabian during the war, as himself, finding Fabian swimming in a lac. He truly thought he had seen a nymph but Fabian introduced himself and hell broke loose. FanDao did his best to add Liberia under his reign so Fabian would be his courtesan, but the soldier threw a fit and FanDao fabricated the entire story to explain why he married a man first. He had more wives, so did Fabian, then had kids each but they loved each other.”

“How can you know?” Minseok whispered, overwhelmed by a storm of questions, “how did you know Fabian loved the king FanDao and didn’t just abuse the situation because he was a king.”

“Fabian didn’t know about FanDao being king until he tried to marry him,” Yifan answered as turned Minseok to look right into his eyes, “he courted Fabian as himself, lying to be a mere soldier of the country, hiding him in a small cabin for months after Fabian got severely injured until Liberia fell.” Yifan smiled as he caressed Minseok’s cheek, which made Minseok stiffen even more, afraid to be touched that intimately again, but Yifan simply said, “Fabian had left one record of his life with FanDao. It was around the time he learned to write our language,” Yifan explained, “he compared meeting FanDao on that lake like seeing the moon up close… mesmerizing. He didn’t need to say those words to express his love and so, I am not going to lie, saying that I fell for the beauty of your presence, Minseok. That wouldn’t be a complete lie, but I feel like I saw the moon up close the second you accepted my deal.” 

“I did what I had to do for my people,” Minseok argued, fear reaching his heart. He knew he would be facing the consequences of his choice but he didn’t expect it to be that soon. “They were dying because I failed to protect them, so my virginity is a price I could pay.” 

Yifan seemed dazed for a moment before blinking back to focus, holding Minseok’s cheeks and admitting, “this is what makes you mesmerizing, Minseok. You didn’t hesitate for your people and that… made me restless for months. It made our intimate moments feel more precious and priceless than I anticipated. So now, I feel that I am indebted to you.” 

Minseok stepped back in shock, “what?”

“You deserve from me more than what you got, Minseok,” Yifan said holding Minseok’s hand, “much more. I feel that my proposal shall be what would make things right.” Minseok’s guts went tense and he observed as Yifan went on his knees, “will you give me the honor to be your husband, King Minseok of Morgania?”

Minseok panicked, internally, but he remained stoic the entire time. He was conflicted. Will saying be “no” a good thing? What if WuLin announced war after it? Can he truly say yes? if he married the king, it meant he would have to be intimate and he was both scared of it and in need of it. He would be a liar if he didn’t admit to himself at least that during the entire year he didn’t dream or think of that night. It was far more pleasurable than anything he ever lived but he wasn’t going to marry for something so degrading. “I… I am shocked,” Minseok admitted suddenly, “I am overwhelmed, I didn’t expect you to even talk to me after that night…”

“I know it is fast and sudden but I thought of it all year,” Yifan confessed, “I am ready to give you a period of meditation. Take a month to think of it, it will also give me time to prepare my country for a potential wedding.” 

Minseok didn’t know what to say, he simply nodded. His mind was racing, thinking right and left of ways to dodge the situation without hurting his people. If he accepts, it won’t hurt his country much, he had worked hard to make LGBTQ community accepted so refusing may make it seem like he wasn’t okay with same sex marriage and worse, it make break the relationship between his country and WuLin, which was the only country that helped them in the war. People would frown upon his refusal, especially since he hadn’t shown interest in anyone in the court. 

Yifan seemed to read the panic on Minseok’s stoic’s face so he held it and kissed his forehead before saying, “don’t worry so much about me reacting to your answer, Minseok.” Minseok looked up to meet Yifan’s eyes so the man spoke again, “this is about you and me, not as kings, but as man to man, as people who shared intimacy once,” Yifan whispered it, getting closer, “the reason I want to marry you is purely personal. I don’t need your country’s resources, I don’t need its glories, but I sure need you.”

“What do you need me for?” Minseok breathed it out, feeling Yifan’s fingers lifting his chin and their lips almost connect.

“I wish I can tell you,” Yifan whispered, “but I truly need you to give me a fair chance.” Minseok didn’t push Yifan when the man’s lips caressed his lips, so Yifan kissed him softly. 

When they parted, Minseok felt his hands had clenched around Yifan’s upper layer and he flusteredly stepped back, looking down, fidgeting. Yifan found him absolutely adorable, despite the fact the short man was a few months older. “I will think of it,” Minseok said, a bit too loud which startled them, but soon managed to compose himself, “I want to go to my room.” 

“Sure, have a nice night, Minseok.” Minseok tried not to run after Yifan said so but he still failed to slow down, slamming into Yixing and Jongdae outside the area. Jongdae seemed to read on his expression and bowed to Yixing as an apology.

“Please excuse my king, he didn’t see you,” he made sure Minseok was right behind as he said so.

Minseok was fast to give a soft bow, “my apologies, Captain Zhang.”

“It’s fine, your majesty, I didn’t see you either,” Yixing chuckled it off, bowing as he excused himself. Minseok held Jongdae’s hand right then and pulled him along as they ran. For a moment, Minseok didn’t care about his statue as a king when he pushed Jongdae harshly inside, asked the maids to leave and closed the door behind him. 

“What is happening?” Jongdae asked and Minseok only looked at him, almost tearing up, “your majesty, what happened to you?” 

Minseok winced as he spoke shakingly, “please. For once, see me as your friend, Minseok, who really needs a listening ear.” Jongdae seemed startled by that so he nodded so Minseok continued, “Yifan proposed to me.” 

“Proposed as?” Jongdae asked, confusion written on his face.

“He asked me for marriage, Jongdae,” Minseok admitted as worry morphed his face, “I can’t refuse, I can’t accept, I don’t know what to do.” Jongdae approached Minseok, holding his hand and led him to the bed, kneeling in front of him. “I… I didn’t hate our one night completely but the fact I didn’t love him did hurt and did fill me with panic and worries. Now, I am facing this and I am losing my mind, Jongdae.” 

“Because you still don’t love him?” Minseok nodded, “I see. Why didn’t you express that to him? Maybe if you do, he would find a way to teach you how to love him, considering you don’t look like you are against the wedding.” 

Minseok shook his head, “I am actually not sure, I fear that despite his assurance that it won’t affect our countries’ relationships, he would be bitter about my refusal and I will fail to get his help if needed or that he will try to get back at me by attacking my people. I can’t trust him with his words, it is hard to do that,” he explained, “I also never felt any emotion toward anyone except friendship toward you, so I am not sure if I am really against it or if I want it.”

“This is quite perplexing, so I understand,” Jongdae said as he patted Minseok’s hands, “I suggest you sleep on it and tomorrow, when you are well rested and your stress is controlled, you can think properly of it.” Minseok agreed, as he was tired, and stood as Jongdae walked out of the room. Minseok fell deeply asleep as soon as he curled under his covers. 

He woke up before Dawn, tired, drained, but still more alert than he was before. He lied down, looking at the ceiling, and just breathing. The first thought that crossed his mind was, why did Yifan choose him out of all the men who definitely crossed his life? Why did Yifan actually suggest that price? Why now did he propose? 

The more he thought of it, the less it made sense. 

He left his bed, as the first sun lights slowly seeped into the darkness, and got his own servants, who had been tending his needs, making him a bath, helping him dress more formally, and he walked out of the room and back to the secret hallway. He stood in front of the painting for a moment. 

Yifan on the other hand woke up feeling pretty hopeful. He was looking forward to breakfast when he noticed Jongdae standing worriedly and no Minseok at sight, “where is his majesty?” 

“In the pavilion,” Yixing commented, standing by his side, “he had been there for hours.” 

Yifan was surprised and walked to the pavilion, curious at why Minseok went to his ancestors’ portraits so early in the morning. When he found Minseok, he was right where he proposed the previous night. “Minseok?” he called softly, approaching Minseok who looked at him with a hard cold look. 

Minseok seemed to notice Yifan was alone so his expression hardened even more. “Why did you suggest my body as a price, your majesty?” He asked with a neutral tone but an aura surrounded him.

Yifan said nothing for a moment, reading Minseok’s expression. He sighed when he realized Minseok wasn’t letting any emotion seep out of his face. “I didn’t expect you to accept it,” he confessed, “I actually expected you to be so outraged that you would forget asking me for help and leave.” 

That wasn’t what Minseok expected him to say so he looked quite shocked. His expression returned back to normal as he asked, “then why did you carry on with the deal? If you only used that to dissuade me then why did you carry on with it?” 

Yifan noticed a quiver on Minseok’s tone so he approached the man who stepped back, looking away. It made him feel confused, “because I admired you, “ he confessed and Minseok looked up to meet his eyes, “I admired you more every single day.” 

“Admiring me isn’t enough to make such a proposal, and on a ma-to-man basis,” Minseok looked away, looking right into the painting, before continuing “I am like your ancestor, Wu Yi Fan, I want to marry the man my heart chose. I want you to marry me for more reasons than just admiring.” 

“So you are refusing my proposal?” Yifan asked, feeling so betrayed and hurt that he almost missed Minseok’s headshake.

Minseok looked at him right at the eyes, “FanDao and Fabian loved each other because they managed to know each other, who they truly are, we don’t know much about each other. Aside from my body, I don’t think you know anything about me on a personal level.” 

Yifan was about to object but he realized it was true. He frowned looking at his ancestor’s painting and said nothing for a while. None of them did. It was the appearance of Jongdae and Yixing that made Yifan move. He looked at Minseok right into the eyes, saying in pinyin, “I didn’t need to know more to fall for you but you are right, I don’t know you enough to deny..”

Minseok’s expression didn’t shift despite how his body stiffened or how his heart raced. He bowed to Yifan as the man walked ahead and looked at Jongdae who gave him a curious look only to receive a headshake. They went to the dining table, eating silently, until Minseok softly set his half empty cup of tea and looked at Yifan. “I studied politics with WuLin’s best scholar when I was a teen, I am sure you are aware of that,” he announced, “I learned many things.” 

“I am aware,” Yifan answered back, smiling to his cup, “I saw you.” 

Minseok tensed, shock written on his face, “you saw me?” 

“You studied under My right arm’ father’s supervision,” Yifan pointed out as he looked at Yixing who nodded, “I was king when you came, but inactive as I was under the legal age of ruling.” 

Minseok remembered how Yifan lost his father so young, unlike him, and held himself from showing pity, “I heard great things about you back then. You brought terror to your enemy even at such a young age,” Minseok commented, to which Yifan chuckled, “Many admired you for it.”

“Did you?” the question made Minseok flush, his ears turning into a dark shade of pink. Sensing the lingering silence, Yifan looked at Minseok and asked again, “did you admire me back then?”

Their eyes locked in, a twirl of emotions clear on Yifan’s face as Minseok suddenly confessed, “I looked up to be like you back then.” Yifan’s ears were pink but went deep red as he nodded. 

“I admired you back then too,” Yifan said, making Minseok blink at him confusedly, “you topped every field you focused on, as well as your art was greatly admired by my people, I still have two of the paintings you made in my person’s quarters.” Minseok looked absently ahead, his mind recalling how his painting was a passion for him back then, “Minseok?”

The man blinked away his thoughts and looked at the king who observed him worriedly and smiled before speaking, “I am glad my paintings are still on display. I haven't painted since my father’s illness.” Which meant two years before he was pronounced officially king. Minseok couldn’t deny how he missed painting, not even to himself, but it was a forgotten passion. 

Yifan observed him, frown slightly, and diverted the subject quickly, “Did you see any of our shadow theatre plays when you were here?” Minseok nodded and Yifan was glad he looked more focused as he related his last time trying WuLin’s cultural aspects. 

It took him a whole day to realize that Minseok was well versed on his country’s culture, society, and even eco-political situation while all he knew was the economic and political situation of Morgania. He watched as Minseok and his officiel company left the palace and frowned. “Your majesty?” Yixing called him, “you seem upset.”

“I realized that our dear King of Morgania knows more about my country than I do of his,” Yifan commented, “no wonder he refused my marriage proposal.”

Yixing looked quite startled, “he refused?” Yifan nodded and the man looked quite astonished until he came to his senses and asked, “what are you going to do now?” 

“Win his heart,” Yifan smiled at the man as he spoke mysteriously, “I am not backing up.”

It took Minseok to find a pile of letters, from Yifan, which were sent privately and so discreetly that he missed them until then. The first letter was kind of normal, Yifan told Minseok he brought books about Morgania’s history to know more. 

The second letter was embarrassedly sweet, “I cleaned your painting today, which I always do personally, and I realized how I love it.” 

Minseok wrote a reply to the two letters of the day, simply apologizing for not sending letters back and admitting he was swimming in paperwork that he barely touched two letters at the time. That night, Minseok slept with the image of Yifan standing in the middle of a green field, a scene he painted for the Wulin’s palace. 

He didn’t realize it until later but he felt a certain thrill to read what Yifan wrote for him. Yifan was mostly sharing things he was passionate about, something Minseok stopped to even consider after he became king, and that he could do in his free time. “When do you find time for anything, really,” Minseok wrote back in his plain letter, in which he complained about how the idea of expanding their culture wasn’t well welcomed by the ministers. “I want my people to party more, have fun more, to do things that would make their life in the kingdom worth celebrating.”

The following letters had a short paragraph of pinyin in it, which surprised Minseok and embarrassed him incredibly. “I missed the taste of your lips, even if we didn’t kiss much that night. I miss the image of you sleeping between my arms. I admit I didn’t sleep that night at all, looking at you curled by my side. It haunted me the whole year.” Minseok didn’t know what to do with the information so he ignored it. 

He sent Yifan a semi formal letter, so much he had nothing to say -which he added. The reply came in the form of longer pinyin paragraphs, some are graphic enough to make Minseok have wet dreams in the rare nights he could have eight hours of pure bliss. It embarrassed him so he decided to write back a warning.

“Yifan, I ignored all of your previous paragraphs in pinyin but it is graphic enough to shame my translators,” he shamelessly lied in the letter but had no regret, “If you want to tell me something, say it normally.” 

Yifan’s mortified face was easy to imagine. Minseok smiled to himself as he sent the letter. Yifan still sent him pinyin paragraphs with graphic descriptions of how he would take Minseok in bed, over and over, and over, but Minseok didn’t feel like he minded. Somehow his body seemed to miss Yifan’s touch the more he read them. Yifan’s letters weren’t always about intimacy, which was a relief for Jongdae, he told Minseok about his day, even complained about few gossips that reached him from the court, and he made sure to ask Minseok to send him a letter if he needed help or advice. 

Minseok loved that very much.

By the end of the third week, Minseok realized he loved talking to Yifan.

By the first dawn of summer, Minseok made his mind to go meet Yifan privately. It was his week off, he requested to be free from his duties as he went to Manjir, a Wulin seaside city, where Yifan told him he would be for the summer. He was glad Jongdae managed to contact Yixing who coordinated his arrival to the summer palace. “Your majesty, it is a pleasure to see you here,” Yixing said with a happy smile.

“I am happy to be here, too,” Minseok said softly, “where can I find his majesty Yifan?” 

Yixing looked at the men by his side, “I believe he is in his private quarters, please follow me.” Minseok blinked, confused as why Yixing was leading him to Yifan’s private space. He was sure that it was against the protocol. 

Yifan was standing topless, barefeet, in a veranda, when they got in. He didn’t bother to turn as he knew no one would bother him unless it is the maids. He remained still and silent while Yixing approached him, followed by an amused Minseok, “it’s a quite warm day, your majesty,” Yixing commented.

“It is?” Yifan asked him, absently, “I don’t know.” 

“Maybe then my surprise would warm you up more?” Yixing commented and Yifan looked at him with a deadpan expression, looking back to the sea before sharply turning. Yixing tried hard not to laugh out loud as Yifan picked a gown to cover himself and approached Minseok who was furiously flustered at Yifan’s reaction and naked body. He stepped back, smiling and bowed respectfully to avoid eye contact.

“Minseok! I am so happy to see you,” Yifan approached the man, holding his wrists delicately. 

Minseok’s neck and ears were so red as he looked up but he didn’t say a word. Yixing seemed to read on his expression so he stepped in, “I will lead his majesty to the glass room, offer him refreshment, while you dress up properly.” Yifan nodded to him and kissed Minseok who smiled at him shyly and followed the man out. Once they were out of the room, Yixing bowed, “I apologize if my instincts to take you to his majesty brought you inconvenience,” he confessed.

Minseok sighed, closing his eyes only to be attacked with the image of Yifan’s topless body. He looked at the man and spoke neutrally, “I appreciate that you trusted his majesty’s intimacy with me, so don’t worry.” 

Yixing smiled and led him to a veranda open on the sea. It had a set table with a cup of tea served as sat down. He sipped it, enjoying the calm of the sea when Yifan got in, wearing light but formal. Minseok managed to control himself as he stood, “I am glad my surprise visit was able to bring you smiles,” he commented.

Yifan smiled brightly as he confessed, “It sure did. For how long do you plan to stay?”

“A week,” Minseok fast told him, flustered at Yifan’s joy, “I wanted to be somewhere where I can be me, as Minseok, and sadly enough, you are the only one who see me as Minseok only.”

“Is that sad? It brings me joy and pride to be unique in your eyes,” Yifan confessed again, taking his cup of tea and sipping it. “So, did you come alone?” he asked for Minseok who simply nodded, “That was dangerous.”

“I think I can protect myself just fine, Yifan,” Minseok stated with a smile, “what I find dangerous is what you would plan for me this week,” Yifan looked at him as he added, “I am yours all week.” 

Yifan approached him and held his cheek, cautious as he requested, “can you let your hair down?” Minseok was surprised by that but still nodded, letting Yifan unknot his hair and letting it fall, draping his back, shoulders and a part of his chest. “You look mesmerizing like this,” Yifan commented, “almost like a painting.” 

“You sure love arts, Yifan,” Minseok said, looking away as he pulled his hair behind his ears. “Do you have something to do right now?” 

“One meeting but I can push it to another date,” Yifan said when Minseok shook his head. 

“It is all right, I can use that time to refresh myself, rest,” Minseok did what he said, he made sure that his hair was drying freely as he laid on a comfortable sofa in his assigned room’s balcony. He slept as the sun shone violently on his back. 

When he woke up, he was in his bed, wrapped with two strong arms. He blinked confusedly when he finally felt the chest moving behind him. He looked at the man behind him and noticed Yifan sleeping by his side. The man looked quite tired so Minseok didn’t move. He observed his emotions to the intimity. If it happened weeks ago, he would have panicked but that day he didn’t feel fear of being used, he didn’t feel fear of being humiliated, and it surprised him. 

“I can hear you thinking,” Yifan whispered in his ear which made him jolt. Minseok shifted to look at Yifan who opened his eyes, “you rested well?”

“I am sorry I woke you up,” Minseok looked away shyly as he said that, “I didn’t want to.”

Yifan smiled, “it is okay, my dear,” he said stretching before pulling Minseok close, “it feels so good to be this close to you.” Minseok chuckled, flustered, and buried his face on Yifan’s neck as he couldn’t move so he won’t show his embarrassment. 

“Does the offer still stand?” Minseok asked suddenly, looking up to meet Yifan’s eyes, “do you still want to marry me?” 

Yifan looked on the verge of crying out of happiness as he whispered, “yes.” 

“That is good,” Minseok dared to touch his cheek, “make me fall in love with you this week, and I am yours forever.” Yifan gave him a look and Minseok chuckled, “I thought you love challanges.”

Yifan smiled, quite happy, before kissing Minseok right then and there. Minseok wrapped his arms around Yifan’s neck, humming as Yifan’s hand squeezed his butt, sliding to move his leg up. He was nervous but Yifan gladly didn’t push the matter further. They left bed for dinner, which Minseok was surprised he woke up past. Yifan told him they had nothing to do after dinner so they could walk in his private garden. The walk under the crescent moon was fairy-like, Minseok smiled at the atmosphere of the place, listening to Yifan humm a melody as he held his hand, walking by his side. 

They said nothing for a while until they reached a swing in the middle of the maze-like garden. Yifan sat down first and settled Minseok in his laps, kissing under his neck softly, “Yifan,” Minseok called suddenly and Yifan looked up to meet his eyes, “I want to confess something.” 

“You can be honest with me anytime, my dear,” Yifan said absently as he softly caressed his hair, playing with it.

“I hated you after that night,” Minseok confessed and Yifan tensed, “I lived with growing anxiety to the point I couldn’t let my maids help me in the bath. I… it wasn’t the best moment of my life.” 

“Minseok, I…”

Minseok kissed his lips fast, “I am okay with it now,” He admitted, “I think the fact you didn’t take it lightly did ease my heart a lot, Yifan, but I admit that our one night stand did shape my idea of you.” 

Yifan suddenly chuckled. He looked so amused as he confessed, “I think it shaped my idea of you too. I’ve never felt so dominated by beauty before, I’ve never actually cared about anyone I slept with before but you,” Yifan paused to make Minseok look into his eyes, “you made it feel more valuable than just one night stand. That haunted me for the entire year. I couldn’t touch anyone else since.”

“You didn’t?” Minseok asked, surprised and Yifan gave him a sincere shake of head, “well, me neither. Not that I am used to it before that night, I just… I couldn’t think of anyone else touching me. Maybe because I am a crude person, I don’t want my body to belong to many people, just one.” 

Yifan frowned, “when I think I nearly took that from you,” he said, “I am ashamed of myself.” 

Minseok smiled, “it is okay. It was a price I was ready to pay and I am not ashamed of it as I am now, the second more power king after you,” Minseok said as he leaned to kiss Yifan avidly. 

The week flew by but at its end came the announcement of a merging process. Morgania and WuLin were to be an empire of Fire and Ice, settling on the name of the Empire of Wu after the King FanDao. 


End file.
